


All My Fault

by The_Folky_Boy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex (mentioned), incest (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Folky_Boy/pseuds/The_Folky_Boy
Summary: This work is dedicated to three wonderful people. If, by some strange coincidence you are reading this, it's John. Please contact me, you know where to find me. I'm very sorry, and I'll do anything.





	All My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to three wonderful people. If, by some strange coincidence you are reading this, it's John. Please contact me, you know where to find me. I'm very sorry, and I'll do anything.

I was on the ‘Wizard’s Chat’ on my phone one night. A chat that was made only for witches and wizards. I was trying to chat to people I didn’t know from Hogwarts. I saw someone I didn’t know and asked them if they wanted to chat. That moment changed my life.

That person was a girl called Luna Lovegood. She replied, and her friend Ginny Weasley started chatting to me as well. At first, I didn’t think much of it. We chatted for a while, then they sent me some pictures of themselves. They were really hot, but I didn’t see it as much then. We were just friends from different countries who were all from the Wizarding World.

But one day, that day changed. I was chatting with Luna one day and we started flirting. I don’t remember how, but she then told me about her family. She had one brother and two sisters (Harry, Cho and Gabrielle) and, to put it bluntly, they fuck each other.

She told me that they were horny all the time and were perfectly fine with incest. Their parents had a different friend round every Friday, which they fucked, and their children learned how to. Since her brother was 16, they let him join in, but Gabrielle, Luna and Cho learned how to suck cocks and they get their pussies licked. She introduced me to her younger sister Gabrielle.

Meanwhile, I asked Ginny if she knew what Luna’s family did, and she told me that they do the same. She introduced me to her older sister Hermione. She had a younger sister called Lavender and an older brother called Draco as well.

I enjoyed chatting and flirting with all of them. They showed pictures of me to their siblings and their mums (Fleur and Tonks) and they liked me to. Everything seemed perfect. All I had to do know was meet them.

But then, everything changed. Ginny’s step brother Ron was Luna’s ex and they had recently got back together. He saw my messages with Luna and Ginny and told them they couldn’t speak with me anymore. They told me that, and I asked why. They said they didn’t want to talk about it, but I asked again. And again. And again. In the end, they couldn’t take any more and they blocked me. I was distraught. I think I had fallen in love with them.

Luna’s sister Gabrielle was still talking to me, however. She still liked him and he liked her, but he didn’t realise just how much. I didn’t know at the time, but Luna told Fleur what had happened. She banned Gabrielle from chatting to me, so she had to block me. I was left broken hearted. All the people I had now come to love in the world had been taken away: Luna, Ginny and Gabrielle. And it was all my fault.

The next day, I was sitting at home on my phone when a message popped up. It was from someone I didn’t know and accepted it. After a while, she ran out of things to talk about, and I told her about what happened. I asked her that, if she ever talked to anyone from those two families, tell them that chatting with them was one of the best things that had ever happened to me, I loved them and I wanted to chat with them again. She then kept on asking me about what happened, and I looked at her profile. After going through it a few times, I realised it Luna after she changed up her profile so she could chat to me.

I then didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to tell her I knew she was Luna, because she had obviously tried to make it so I wouldn’t know. Also, I had just told her how much I loved Luna, Ginny and Gabrielle. Me telling her that I knew she was Luna might make her think that I knew it was her all along, and therefore I didn’t really mean all the stuff I said, I was just doing it to make her chat to me again.

I started to push her, hinting I knew it was her. She got cross with this, and still claimed she was someone else. I stopped pushing and tried to talk about other things. She said she was a model, so I asked her to send a picture of herself as a model. She then left the chat.

I was devastated again. I had lost contact again with the people I cared about. What was worse was that it was all my fault. ALL. MY. FAULT.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to three wonderful people. If, by some strange coincidence you are reading this, it's John. Please contact me, you know where to find me. I'm very sorry, and I'll do anything.


End file.
